Family - A Nep's Feelings
by Kaiyo No Umi
Summary: The CPU of Planeptune is a carefree girl, doing what she wants at her own pace. On a certain day, her life went from awesome to amazing! However, time changes everything and now the girl must endure on of the greatest obstacles in life: Growth. *Just in case no one has ever read Friends or any of my stories, Male!Gear* *Part Two of the Happiness Series*
1. The Gear Begins to Turn

_Family_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Gear Begins To Turn…**

* * *

"Hey, Iffy…" Three girls walked down the mauve colored halls of Planeptune's Basilicom. A girl with long brunette hair and a longer blue coat, named IF, turned to her right, her emerald orbs making eye contact with purple amethysts that called out for her. "What do you think Histy called us over for?" Sighing, IF rolled her eyes, tipping her head to the side, causing her sandy brown hair, held together by a green bow that looked similar to leaves, to sway along with her head movements.

"Beats me, Nep." IF smirked as the lavender haired girl next to her put her hands behind her head, gently biting the inside of her cheek. "Histoire is probably gonna lecture again for not doing any work."

"Nepu-!" Neptune, Planeptune's lazy and carefree goddess, dropped her arms and waved her arms at IF, pressing herself against the girl as she knocked her off balance.

"H-Hey!" IF grabbed Neptune's head, using her to keep her footing stable and trying to push her off at the same time. "Get off!" Neptune shook her head, beginning to pout.

"I did all the Quests today! I swear it on my pudding!" The third and final girl next to IF and Neptune giggled, her long peach colored hair bouncing with each giggle.

"Don't worry, Nep-Nep! Histy's probably going to give a pat on the head for doing such a good job!" IF scoffed, grinning.

"Or she's gonna make Compa the new CPU." Puffing her cheeks, Neptune turned around and wrapped her arms around the peach haired girl, making sure to press her face against the girl's ample bosom.

"Compa, you wouldn't take your good ol' Nep's job, would you!?" Compa giggled as she returned the hug, stroking Neptune's head.'

"Of course not, Nep-Nep! I'm going to be a nurse, not a goddess!" Free from Neptune's grasp, IF crossed her arms, her lengthy sleeves hanging off her arms.

"Alright, enough with this banter. We'd better go see what Histoire wants with us." Cheering up instantly, Neptune hopped into the air, grabbing IF and Compa's hands and pulled them down the hallway. Stopping upon reaching the end of the hallway, Neptune gripped onto the golden, gilded doorknob, rather than knocking politely, and shoved the door open.

"Histy, we're here!" The girls were greeted to the sight of Planeptune's Sharicite Room, where the source of Neptune's power, and her goddessness, lay. The room looked similar to a shrine, and the walls were a black voice as Neptune's Sharicite provided the light. The Sharicite, a stone looking similar to a power symbol encased in a light purple crystal, sat in the middle of the room, emitting a rainbow-colored light. In front of the Sharicite were two figures, a smaller one that the girls recognized instantly and an unfamiliar figure that stood about Compa's height. The smaller figure, which was a small girl with a purple-bluish dress with small fairy wings and sat on a tome that was as thick as her height, floated over to the girls, using her magic to keep the tome she was sitting on afloat as the other figure stood still, shadowed by the light.

"Ah, Neptune. You're here." The small girl, Histoire, smiled as her gentle eyes landed on IF and Compa. "Good, you brought IF and Compa as well." Neptune clenched her fists and brought them close her face, ready to make puppy dog eyes if necessary.

"So, why'd ya bring us here?" Histoire smiled.

"I had asked you to come here today, because I have a present for you." Neptune's eyes lit up, releasing her fists and reaching out to Histoire, hands wide and open.  
"A present!? Where? Gimme! Gimme!"

"Just a second…" Histoire turned to the figure, nodding her head. The figure timidly walked out of the light, revealing a young boy with the same hair color and eye color as Neptune. While having the same hair and eye color as Neptune, he wore a white button-up shirt with a dark purple collar and cuffs to match, underneath his collar was a white choker, identical to the one that Neptune wore around her neck. Similarly, the boy had a D-pad hairclip on his head, although he only had one instead of two. Keeping his collar together was his yellow tie with a dark blue pin with a purple _N_ engraved onto it. His pants were a milky white, being a bit darker and down-to-earth compared to his freshly ironed looking shirt and holding them tightly was a belt the same color as his collar. As he walked closer, the girls could see his pink striped socks underneath his white and purple sneakers, which also had an _N_ on it, except colored pink. Once he was next to Histoire, the boy immediately looked at Neptune, giving her a shy smile.

"Um… are you my… um, sister?" Neptune's face turned from excitement to confusion then to surprise, IF and Compa following suit. Dropping her arms, Neptune looked to Histoire.

"Wha-?! Histy! Who's that hot guy you have with you!? A new character?!" Histoire nodded.

"Yes. His name is Nepgear and he is your younger brother." A little more confident now that Histoire introduced him, the boy named Nepgear bowed, revealing his long purple hair was tied back by a ponytail.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Nepgear. Um, I hope to be of acquaintance." Neptune looked at Nepgear, blinking her eyes.

"Oh… my younger brother…" IF crossed her arms again, nodding her head.

"Really? Nep's younger brother…" Compa smiled, closing her eyes gently as she did so.

"Nep-Nep's younger brother…" After a second, Nepgear stood up, looking at Histoire for confirmation, only to be startled by the girls' cries of surprise. Turning around, Neptune gripped onto IF and Compa's shaking them as panic dominated her brain.

"Compa! Iffy! What do I do!? I-I have a younger b-brother!" Unfortunately, IF and Compa were too shocked to offer any advice. Sighing, Histoire floated closer to Neptune.

"Get a hold of yourself, Neptune. He was born from the power of your Shares." Ceasing her shaking, Neptune looked back at Histoire, tilted her head as a question mark popped above it and her eyes turning into blank white circles.

"...Eh? What does that mean?"

"Thanks to all the Quests you completed, your Shares inflated and new goddess- I mean, god, was born." Turning apologetically to Nepgear, Histoire watched IF slump her shoulders as she stared at the Sharicite behind her.

"That's… Shares are amazing…" Nepgear walked over to Neptune, his shy smile turning bashful.

"I, uh… was just born, so… I don't know much, but I'll do my best!" Grinning at Nepgear's words, Neptune scratched the back of her head, laughing dreamily.

"Hehehe… Now I'm a big sister. I'm a bit embarrassed now." Compa stared at Nepgear, then to Neptune.

"But… Nepgear… Ge-Ge looks more like Nep-Nep's older brother…" IF's smirk returned.

"You're right. He looks, acts, and talks more mature than Nep." Neptune waved a hand at IF, her dreamy look persisting.

"Oh, stop that! I'm gonna be a big sister, starting… NOW!" Histoire bowed.

"Thank you everyone, please take care of Nepgear." Neptune grabbed Nepgear's hand.

"Come on, Nep Jr.! Let's go!"

"O-Okay!" IF and Compa watch as Neptune pulls her new little brother out of the room and into the world of Gamindustri…


	2. Danger

**Chapter 2: Danger**

* * *

One week later, Neptune and Nepgear are sitting in front of their T.V., the latter admiring the former's determination to beat the game she was playing.

"Sonic Jump!" Neptune's face of triumph quickly turned into one of defeat as she buried her face into her bean bag, kicking her feet into the air. "Dang it!" Blinking his eyes, Nepgear sat there and watched, turning his attention to his hands. In the past week, the boy learned a lot about his country and what his sister did… mostly from Histoire and IF. Compa taught him how to make tea, although he had trouble getting the tea exactly the way Compa did. Neptune… well, she entertained Nepgear at least.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa and IF walked into the room as Neptune turned off the console, painfully accepting her defeat at the hands of the time limit. Nepgear smiled upon seeing IF and Compa, standing up and swiftly walked over to the duo. "Hi, Ge-Ge!" Compa happily wrapped her arms around Nepgear. "How are you?" Nepgear returned the hug while nodding his head.

"Um, I'm okay." Grinning, IF reached into her pocket and pulled out a white smartphone with a purple _N_ on the back of it.

"Here, Gear." Letting go of Compa, Nepgear gingerly took the phone, eyes blinking in confusion.

"What's this?" IF placed an elbow Nepgear's shoulder, putting a finger on the object in his hand.

"This- Is a cell phone, a smartphone, specifically." IF began to describe the uses of a phone to Nepgear, who nodded his head as tried to absorb all the information he being given at once. As Neptune walked over to the trio, Compa turns to Neptune, a wide smile on her face.

"What's up, Compa?" Compa put her arms on Nepgear's shoulder, leaning on him.

"Nep-Nep, let's go shopping?" Neptune tilted her head to the side.

"But we already got groceries last week." Compa shook her head, waving a finger side to side.

"No, Nep-Nep. Not for food, but for Ge-Ge!" The boy looked up as his name was called, having somewhat grasped what his brand new phone did.

"Did you call me?" Giggling, Compa patted Nepgear on the head.

"Yessy, we're gonna take you out and get some new things!" IF nodded her head.

"Compa's been wondering what kind of stuff Gear likes, but since he was just born a while ago. We really don't know what he likes or dislikes yet." Nepgear put a finger to his chin, closing his eyes. After a moment of humming to himself, the boy smiled and opened his eyes.

"I like my sister… and Histoire," Nepgear then looked at Compa and IF. "I like Miss Compa and Miss IF too." Smiling at his words, IF patted Nepgear on the back while Compa nuzzled her cheek against Nepgear's.

"That's sweet Gear, but there's gotta be other things that you like." Neptune forced herself into the group.

"Guys, let's go! I wanna get something to eat!" Everyone laughed Neptune simple desires and decided to leave in an hour.

* * *

After asking Histoire if she wanted anything, which was for Neptune to work hard, the party decided that they should get Histoire a new pen.

"One that glows in the dark like a Sharicite!" IF shrugged her shoulders at Neptune's suggestion as Compa skipped ahead of the group. Nepgear lagged behind, staring at everything he could look at. Luckily, the boy noticed that he was behind and ran after his friends and his sister, arm outstreched.

"W-wait!" As Nepgear ran towards his comrades, the boy slammed into an older woman, who was passing by, knocking her over. "Oh my gosh!" Nepgear skid to a stop and turned to the fallen woman. "Are you okay?" Hearing Nepgear's voice, IF turned around, calling out to Compa and Neptune.

"Hey!" Nepgear flinched as the woman barked at him. "Watch where you're…" As soon as the woman looked up to glare at Nepgear, only for her anger to fade as her eyes landed on the boy's face. "..going." Worried, Nepgear crouched over, reaching out to her.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman faintly nodded as Neptune, IF and Compa reached Nepgear.

"Hey Gear, what happened?" Nepgear looked to his friends as he helped the woman up, who blushing a bright red now. Neptune noticed the woman's blush and how hard her was gripping her brother's hand.

"Hey…" Nepgear turned to the woman, who looked at him with hearts in her eyes. "What's your favorite color?"

"Fa-Favorite!? Uh-" The woman pulled Nepgear closer.

"What's your favorite food?"

"U-Um…" The woman then put her hands on Nepgear's shoulders, nearly pressing her forehead against Nepgear's, making the boy uncomfortable.

"What's your name!?" Now, the woman's eyes resembled swirls, terrifying Nepgear as the woman breathed heavily. IF an arm on the woman's shoulder, pulling her away. Compa wrapped her arms around Nepgear protectively and Neptune stood in between the woman and Nepgear, crossing her arms. "Hey, wanna get marr-"

"Hold on there, little Miss Eager." Prying herself away from IF, the woman glared at the Guild Agent.

"Hey, watch it! I'm trying to snag a hunk!" IF rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Yeah… about that, I doubt you want to do that." The woman gritted her teeth.

"And why not!?" Nepgear, afraid of the woman's constantly rising voice, pressed himself against Compa, who stepped back and turned Nepgear away from the carnivorous woman. Neptune cleared her throat. The woman narrowed her eyes at Neptune, leering at her for a second before widening her eyes. "Oh, you must be that guy's- Mebjear's- little sister! Aren't you the cutest little thing~!" Neptune blinked as everyone stared at the woman. IF shook her head.

"Is this your first time to Planeptune?" The woman glared at IF again, prompting Compa to frown.

"I only came here to find a hot guy, Lowee only has old people and kids. This guy, however…" The woman waggles an eyebrow at Nepgear, who hides behind Compa. Neptune clears her throat again.

"Excuse me, miss hungry face muncher, but I don't like you hitting on my younger brother." The woman gave Neptune a look, then she laughed.

"What!? No way! You're kidding!" The woman walked over to Neptune and leaned over her. "You're just a kid!" Sighing, Neptune stepped back, engulfing herself in a flash of light. "Wha-!?" Nepgear's eyes widened as the flash of light died down, revealing Purple Heart, who put a hand on her hip.

"Well, this 'kid' happens to be the CPU of Planeptune." IF gestured towards Purple Heart, who looked at the woman coldly.

"Wa-Wait, as in the goddess?!" Purple Heart glanced at IF, then to Compa and Nepgear, waving at her little brother. Dazzled, the boy silently waved back.

"Anyways," Purple Heart looked at the woman, raising an eyebrow. "Was there something you were saying before?" Terrified, the woman stepped back. Bowing her head in shame, the woman prostrated herself.

"I'm sorry!" Before anyone could get a word in, the woman got and ran away, leaving dust clouds behind her.

"..." Shaking her head, Purple Heart immersed herself in the light again, returning to the smaller and happier Neptune. "Ah, that was embarrassing~!" Neptune ran over to Nepgear, hugging him. The boy, happy to see his sister again. "Don't worry, Nep Jr.! I'll scare away all the evil old ladies that try to take you away." Nepgear nodded before pausing and blinking.

"Um… Neptune?"

"What is my lovable and adorable brother?"

"What did you just do?" Neptune looked up to her little brother.

"HDD?"

"Hey, Nep. Gear, come on. We don't have all day!" Neptune and Nepgear turned to see Compa and IF standing nearby, the former waving to her friends while the latter was looking up something on her phone.

* * *

During their trip to the mall, the girls found a lot about Nepgear. While the boy didn't like anything that most pubescent boys liked, he was especially disturbed by anything perverted, they did find out that Nepgear had a strong love for mechanics, especially anything that could transform or change shape. IF and Compa had bought Nepgear an amateur's engineering kit alongside a book called _An Idiot's Guide to Building Robots And Other Things Similar to It._ Neptune bought a ton snacks to take home, most of which she ate with Nepgear while playing video games.

Now back in the Basilicom, Nepgear watched his sister play a game from Lowee, something that Blanc, another CPU that Nepgear had yet to meet, had lent to the Planeptune CPU. The boy watched as his sister controlled her character towards a red flower, transforming his clothes white and red and allowing him to throw fireballs.

"Neptune?" The Nep sibling in question hummed as her character jumped onto of a flag post, pulling down the flag and running into a castle as fireworks popped up in the background.

"Mmm?"

"What's HDD?" Neptune turned to her little brother, scratching her cheek.

"Well, Nep Jr. … I've had this ever since I could remember, so I don't think that I could tell you exactly what it is."

"Perhaps, you can ask me." The Nep siblings turned around to find Histoire floating next to them, IF and Compa having entered the room. "HDD is a form that CPUs take in order to unleash their true potential." Nepgear clasped his hands together, eyes wide in amazement.

"So what Neptune did the other day was…" Histoire nodded. "Wow, HDD sounds amazing… I wonder if I can do it." Histoire's face hardened.

"You cannot." Blinking, Nepgear looked at Histoire.

"Huh?" Histoire shook her head.

"My apologies, I did not mean you cannot ever attain HDD. Rather, it is too early for you." Nepgear let her head drop, eyes downcast. Compa patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Ge-Ge. You wanna get some pudding? The old lady at the park is back today." Neptune stood up, arm high in the air.

"I wanna go~!" Histoire cleared her throat.

"Neptune, stay. IF, if you could, stay here as well." Pouting, Neptune sat back down while IF shrugged. Compa and Nepgear waved good bye as Histoire watched them leave.

"Come on, Histy! I did my work this month… this time." IF chuckled. "Why won't you let me get some pudding?!" Histoire shook her head.

"I am pleased with your work ethic this month, but that is not my concern." IF crossed her arms.

"Then what's up? You're normally not this concerned about anything, except for that time you were trapped in your tome when the shelf fell over and no one was here." Histoire coughed into her fist, her face turning a faded red.

"A-Anyways, you must not allow Nepgear to attempt HDD." Neptune tilted her head, confused.

"Why not? Is it because he might turn into a hunk and get a harem?" Histoire sweatdropped.

"No, it's because of Nepgear's unstable." IF and Neptune darted towards Histoire, startling the small girl.

"What do you mean unstable?!" Neptune nodded her head.

"Yeah, Nep Jr. is the most stable person… except for IF, that is." The girl sighed in relief when IF dropped her eyebrow.

"Nepgear is unstable as in that he is not as deeply connected to Neptune's Sharicite as Neptune is. Nepgear would not have enough power to use HDD safely." Neptune blinked her eyes.

"So he can, as in right now?" Histoire nodded.

"Yes. Nepgear can activate HDD as easily as Neptune can, but should Nepgear attempt to use HDD, he will not only use up all of his energy, but a part of his life force as well." IF's eyes widened as Neptune blinked her eyes, her face blank. "As such, you must keep Nepgear's interest in HDD as far away as possible." Neptune looked at Histoire, worry in her eyes.

"Histy, when will Nepgear be able to use HDD?" Histoire shook her head.

"Not for a long time." IF narrowed her eyes.

"Any specifics?" Histoire closed her eyes.

"... Nepgear cannot use HDD until three centuries or so."

"Three centuries?!" IF shook her head in shock. "That's way too long!" Histoire opened her eyes.

"That is, unless Nepgear is prepared for it." A drop of sweat rolled down Neptune's face.

"What are you blabbering about, Histy?" Histoire sweatdropped before clearing her throat.

"If you take Nepgear on Quests, the a part of the Shares you gain will directly feed into Nepgear, alongside that and training his body to become sturdier. Nepgear will be able to use HDD normally." IF furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait, you said Gear has to be 'sturdier'." Histoire nodded.

"Yes, although he is a CPU, he does not have the protection of the Sharicite yet. Because of his weak connection to the Planeptune Sharicite, Nepgear is as fragile as normal person, minus aging." Neptune's eyes widened, fear entering her heart.

"Wait, does that mean that Nepgear can-"

"Die?" IF and Neptune froze as a sorrowful frown wrote itself onto Histoire's face, forcing the Oracle to turn around and look away. "...Yes."

Suddenly, IF's phone began to ring, startling everyone in the room. IF fumbled around, searching for which phone was ringing. Pulling out her personal phone, IF looked at the collar ID.

"It's Compa." Putting her phone to her ear, IF stood up and walked away from Histoire and Neptune. Neptune turned to Histoire, determination, something Histoire wasn't used to seeing on the CPU, on her face.

"Histy…" Neptune stood up, walking up to Histoire, turning HDD as she did so. "I will train Nepgear, and make him the best CPU that he can be." Smiling, Histoire took Purple Heart's hand into her own.

"I see, if you are able to train Nepgear properly, the time it would take for him to efficiently use HDD will decrease significantly." Purple Heart nodded.

"By how much?" Histoire closed her eyes again, opening them sooner than the last time.

"In theory, Nepgear will be able to use HDD in about three years." Sighing in relief, Purple Heart smiled.

"Thank you, Hist-" IF ran over to Purple Heart and Histoire, fear in her eyes.

"Girls, we have trouble!" Histoire let go of Purple Heart, surprised.

"What's going on?" IF held up her phone.

"Compa called, saying that she can't find Nepgear!" Both Purple Heart and Histoire widened their eyes, Purple Heart stepping back.

"What?!" Purple Heart turned to the balcony, floating into the air.

"Neptune, wait!" The CPU looked at Histoire, paranoid. "You don't know where Nepgear is!"

"I have start looking at least!" IF grabbed Purple Heart's foot, shaking her head.

"You don't have to." IF held her phone up. "I had Gear's phone planted with a GPS. So…" IF looked at her phone, nodding her head. "Good, it looks like the signal's still in the park and Compa should still be there." Purple Heart nodded and picked up IF.

"Histoire, we'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

When the two arrived at the park, the sun had begun to set. Purple Heart and IF found Compa by the pudding stand, waving. The two touched down nearby. Compa ran towards the duo, tears in her eyes as the bag of pudding swung side to side.

"Comapa! What happened?" Compa shook her head while trying to prevent her tears from spilling.

"I dun… I don't know!" Compa sniveled as IF rubbed her back. "Wh-When we got to the pudding stand, I to-told Ge-Ge to wait here ca-cause I had to use the bathroom. Bu-But when I got back… he wasn't THEEREEEEEEE!" Purple Heart pulled Compa into a hug and nodded at IF, who nodded back and pulled out her phone. Turning opposite of the stand, IF pointed towards the wooded area of the park.

"The signal's over there!" The trio rushed through the woods, keeping close to IF as she kept her eyes on her phone, making sure the signal was still there, "Good, the signal's not moving." Purple Heart clenched her fist, thoughts of what could have happened to Nepgear flying through her mind.

The thought of finding Nepgear lying in a clearing, beaten up and bruised.

The thought of finding Nepgear collapsed on the ground, having attempted HDD.

The thought of…

Of…

The thought of her little brother… dead.

Purple Heart shook the thoughts out of her head as IF stopped in front of a abandoned wooden shack. When Purple Heart opened her mouth, IF held out a hand, pointing at the building and at her phone.

This was it. The place where Nepgear's phone, and hopefully Nepgear was.

As the girls approached the shack, they could hear quiet murmurs within the decrepit building.

" _ **What is wrong with this guy?"**_

" _ **He won't get excited."**_

" _ **Why not?!"**_

" _ **Of course not! He's too innocent!"**_

" _ **I guess we'll have to do it all the way then."**_

" _ **Are you nuts, this is Lady Purple Heart's brother?!"**_

"Um, why is everyone whispering? I thought we were gonna get a gift for my sister."

" _ **Yes, hold on darling. Your sister will get the greatest gift in a bit so hold on. Quick, blindfold him!"**_

"...O-Okay then, but I think Compa's going to get worried… Um, why are you covering my eyes?"

" _ **Are you sure this is okay?"**_

" _ **It is! I found him, so he's mine!"**_ That was all Purple Heart wanted to hear. Tapping IF on the shoulder, Purple Heart summoned her weapon. Once IF and Compa backed away, Purple Heart pointed her sword at the rotten door.

" _Critical Edge!"_ Busting through the door, the dust and wood chips settled to reveal a group of young women under a barely working lightbulb, crowding around a blindfolded Nepgear. The boy's tie was undone, his shirt to be half undone and revealing his sleeveless, pink-striped undershirt. Nepgear's belt was unbuckled and one of the women had her hands on Nepgear's pants. Purple Heart narrowed her eyes as Compa pointed at the one who was undressing Nepgear.

"Nep-Nep, that's the creepy lady that Ge-Ge bumped into last week!" The woman Compa pointed at paled. Purple Heart stepped forward, weapon over shoulder.

"Is that Compa?" Nepgear bounced in his chair, causing the woman to get off of him and revealing he was bound to the chair by his arms and legs. "Hi, Compa! Sorry I disappeared, these nice people said that I could get Neptune a nice gift." Purple Heart's eyes darkened. Frowning, the CPU pointed her weapon at the women.

"Hand over my little brother." Nepgear perked up at the sound of his sister.

"S-Sis, is that you?!" The boy had recognized Purple Heart's over time, smiling once he realized she was here "Surprise!" All the women looked to Nepgear, then to Purple Heart, then to the woman that was getting touchy-feely with Nepgear earlier.

" _I told you it wasn't worth it?!"_

" _We told you not to do this!"_

" _Yeah, so?"_

" _That is_ _ **Lady Purple Heart**_ _!"_

" _This is SO not cool!"_ The other women prostrated themselves in front of the goddess, beggin for mercy. However, the woman who pursued Nepgear last week just put her hand on her hip.

"Oh my god, it's just three girls. What can they do?" IF herded the other women out of the shack while Compa freed Nepgear and pulled him away. Purple Heart stabbed sword into the ground, frightening the woman. The goddess cracked her knuckles, walking towards the woman, who now cowered on the chair that Nepgear had been bound to.

"I'll show you."


	3. Presents

**Chapter 3: Presents**

* * *

"Nep Jr., where are you?" Ever since that incident a month ago, Neptune had been careful with Nepgear, so careful that her lost characteristic points in carelessness, points that she spent a long time building up. Thanks to that incident alongside Histoire's warnings, Neptune did everything in her power to keep Nepgear safe. Whenever Nepgear wanted to go outside, he would do so under the supervision of IF, Compa, Neptune herself or Histoire. Occasionally, Noire or Vert would visit, allowing Neptune to trust them a little bit with her brother if he wanted to go out, although she had to be wary of Vert's motives sometimes. When he wasn't outside, Neptune made sure that Nepgear was always around her or that she knew that Nepgear was in the Basilicom.

Fortunately, Nepgear didn't seem to mind this at all. The boy enjoyed his sister's attention, since he could spend time with his sister and learn a lot from everyone. In order to make sure that Nepgear always had a place to go aside from his own room, Neptune had ordered that a lower floor in the Basilicom, a floor rarely used since R&D had been moved to a higher floor, be given to Nepgear for his own personal use. The boy happily named this floor his lab, which the Planeptune Basilicom staff found endearing, going as far as to changed the elevator button to said floor to _G. Lab_.

Neptune, worried, headed towards the elevator to Nepgear's lab. Stepping off the elevator, Neptune took the closest door to the right, which Nepgear had turned to his study. The CPU of Planeptune found his little brother in his study, sitting at his desk as he read another book.

"Hey, Nep Jr.! Whatcha up to?" Turning around, Nepgear smiled as he stood up.

"Hi, Neptune! Did you need something?" Neptune shook her head.

"Nah, I just wanted to see what my favorite little brother was up to." Nepgear laughed. "So, whatcha doin?" Nepgear pointed at his book.

"Well, I'm thinking of building something. I've reading all these books about and engineering and such, but I have no hands on experience." A lightbulb popped up over the CPU's head.

"Hehe… Don't you worry your silly little head, my adorable brother. Let Big Sis Neptune take care of it." Confused, Nepgear blinked his eyes and smiled.

"O-Okay, um. Thanks, Neptune." Neptune left Nepgear to his studies and pulled out her phone.

* * *

Another month later, Nepgear is sitting in the room across his study, his workplace. Neptune had found Nepgear a few tiny robots to tinker with. With one robot, Nepgear took it apart completely. With the second one, the boy took apart the bot and put it back together until the parts were dented or misshapen because of overuse. Finally, the third robot, Nepgear added little knicknacks and power ups via soldering and screwing bits and pieces together. Neptune poked her head in as she watched brother create a new robot in his brand new protective glasses and lab coat. Nepgear even dimmed the lighting to make it look more authentic.

"Nep Jr.~." The CPU Candidate didn't hear her, prompting Neptune to cup her hands over mouth. "Nepgear!" Startled, Nepgear turned off his soldering station and took off his glasses and gloves.

"Neptune!" The CPU gestured Nepgear to come over. Curious, Nepgear took off his lab coat and walked out into the hallway.

"Boy, Nep Jr.! Have I got a present for you!" Nepgear's eyes shined.

"A present!" Neptune nodded.

"Come on, lemme show you!" Neptune led Nepgear down his lab to a door on the other side of the floor, which Nepgear hasn't had any use of.

"Neptune, isn't this the hangar?" Neptune nodded, opening the door.

"Ta dah~!" On the table in the center of the room was a pair of boots, Nepgear walked over to the pair of footwear.

"What's this?" Nepgear picked up the books, feeling the vanilla leather, the metal purple soles and throat. Flipping the boots around, Nepgear found two purple gems implanted into the bottom of the boot. "Whoa! What's…" Neptune chuckled in triumph.

"I know that you were upset about not being able to use HDD, but I got you these boots instead!" Nepgear looked at his sister, mouth agape. "These boots allow you dash quickly through the air as if you were flying aaaaaand they also work on the ground too~!"

"Wow, this is amazing! Thank you, Neptune!" Suddenly, a grunt came from below them.

"Oi, Neptune. The plane's ready!" Blinking as he listened to the unfamiliar voice, Nepgear watched his sister walk over the railing leaned on top of it, reaching out over.

"Thanks a bunch, Blanc!" Nepgear placed his boots back on the table.

"Plane?" Neptune grinned at turned to Nepgear, giving him the peace sign.

"Take a gander, Nepgear!" Nepgear gasped as he looked at the Loweean Plane. The plane had its pilot seat open, revealing a small sandy brown haired girl in the cockpit. "Hey, Blanc!" The CPU of Lowee raised a hand, nodding to Nepgear. Blanc took the platform up to Neptune and Nepgear's floor.

"Everything's set up, Neptune." Blanc turned to Nepgear, bowing. "Hello, Nepgear. I'm Lowee's CPU, Blanc." Nepgear bowed as well, surprised at the sudden introduction.

"Hel-Hello! I'm Nepgear, I, um, hope we can be of acquaintance." Blanc grunted handed him a thick book, a thinner book, and roll of blue paper.

"Here. The schematics to the plane and a manual of for the plane's controls and a book that teaches you the basics to piloting." Taking the gifts, Nepgear was overwhelmed as Blanc places a hand on Neptune's shoulder. "My debt is payed. Sorry about that skank kidnapping your brother." Neptune hugged Blanc, pressing her cheek against the other CPU's.

"Thanks, Blanc! You're the greatest Blanc I know!" Scoffing, Blanc shoved Neptune off of her, dusting off her clothes and hiding her blush.

"I'm the only Blanc you know." Blanc raised a hand and walked towards the door. "I'm out, gotta meet up with Vert." Grateful for all that Blanc's done, Neptune let the chance to tease Blanc about her relationship with Vert slide. Neptune turned around to see Nepgear staring into space.

"Neptune, I assume that since Blanc just left, you've presented everything." Neptune turned around to find Histoire. Neptune gave the tome fairy as peace sign. "Do you like your gifts, Nepgear?" Shaken out of his daze, Nepgear placed his new materials on the table next to his boots and turned to Histoire and Neptune.

"I'm… overwhelmed…" Histoire nodded.

"That's a given. Since you will be learning a lot soon," Histoire floated over to Nepgear's gifts. "There will be a time where you must protect yourself, without Neptune or anyone at your side." Histoire faced the CPU Candidate. "When that time comes, you must be prepared. As such, Neptune, IF and Compa will be taking you on Quests from now on for you to learn combat." The fairy gestured to the plane and books. "You will take the initiative to learn new things and make new friends. And in time, you will be able to use HDD." Nepgear's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Goodness! I can use HDD soon! Amazing!" Neptune held up a hand, reaching into her pockets.

"Nep Jr., I got something from Compa and Iffy too." Neptune pulled out a sword handle, one that was mechanical and was missing a blade. "From Iffy and Compa: A Beam Sabre!" Nepgear took the weapon in awe. "But that's not just it!" Neptune reached into her other pocket, taking out a pistol in a holster. "Here, my favorite and first pistol, the N-Buster Mk I!"

"And from me." Histoire handed Nepgear a card key. "I know that you already have this floor to yourself, but the current key you have only gives access to your study and the workplace. However, this card key will give access to the entire floor." Tearing up, Nepgear smiled at Histoire and Neptune.

"Neptune… Histoire… Thank you so much!" Neptune smiled and turned around stretching her arms.

"Ah… I'm done! C'mon Histy, Nep Jr., let's go eat!" Neptune ran out of the hangar, leaving a dazzling Nepgear and smiling Histoire. Histoire turned to Nepgear, who was putting his things onto the table.

"Shall we go?" Nepgear smiled.

"Yes!"


	4. Quest

**Chapter 4: Quest**

* * *

"Hmm… the energy core of my N-Saber is fine… but the frame is too fragile for it to handle the transformation… or maybe is the metal's melting point too low?" Nepgear, his ponytail now shorter, examined his pistol-saber hybrid, the G-Saber. "Hmm…" Nepgear turned to his side and picked up his Beam Sabre, turning it on. A long thin purple line of energy emerged from the hilt, quickly shifting into a double edged blade. "The metal is the same, but the only energy core I could find was stronger than this one… It might be the frame after all." Putting his weapons down, Nepgear took off his lab coat and protective glasses, revealing his sleeveless pink shirt. "Where can I find enough metal…?" Hanging his lab coat, Nepgear threw on his new white shirt, next to where his shirt was his flight jacket and purple scarf. Searching through his flight jacket, Nepgear pulled out his pilot's license. "It took three years, but I did it…" The sound of a giggle caught Nepgear's ears.

"Nep Jr.~!" Neptune hopped onto his brother's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling against his face.

"Oh, Neptune. Is it lunchtime already?" The CPU shook her head.

"Naw, Iffy and Compa are back home from their Quest." Neptune hopped off her brother as he put on his scarf and jacket.

"Already?! Wow, they're fast!" Neptune put her hands on her hips.

"Of course, they're our friends after all!" Nepgear sweatdropped.

"What does being our friends have to do with finishing Quests fast?" Neptune patted her brother on the arm, as he was too tall for her to reach his head comfortably.

"Everything, my baby brother. Everything." After giving Nepgear the Beam Sabre, N-Buster Mk I and his plane, which he calls the Gear-Wing, Neptune occasionally takes Nepgear on Quests, usually when she's bored or when Histoire wants Neptune to do some work. Unfortunately, Neptune let's Nepgear take on Quests _only if she's with him._ Neptune could not let IF or Compa take Nepgear, the incident with Compa and Nepgear fresh in her mind. However, the CPU would allow Nepgear to go if both of them were available.

Thanks to Neptune's overprotectiveness and Nepgear's passion for engineering, the boy rarely left the Basilicom unless he was in someone's guardianship. As a result, Nepgear hasn't made many friends, if any. Fortunately, he was more socialable than Noire and less inteoverted that Blanc. Although Nepgear did create a network of teleporters to get around the Basilicom, many of which no one knew where Nepgear placed. People usually found them when Nepgear appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on, Nep Jr.. We gotta find a Quest we can get tomorrow!" Nepgear nodded and the silbings climbed into the elevator. Once they were at the bottom floor, IF and Compa were waiting for them.

"Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge! Hi!" Compa waved at them as Neptune ran into IF's arms, picking her up.

"He-Hey! Nep, put me down!"

"Nah~!" Nepgear laughed as his close friend tried to fight off his sister.

"Ge-Ge, are you gonna go reserve a Quest with Nep-Nep?" The boy nodded as Histoire descended upon them.

"I'm afraid that cannot do." Histoire turned to Neptune, who dropped IF after the girl smacked her on the head. "Neptune, there is a summit tomorrow that you must attend to." The CPU pouted.

"Aw, c'mon Histy! Can't we just skip through the dialog and get on with our lives?" Histoire shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this. The summit is going to be held in the PlanepTower." Nepgear patted his sister on the back.

"It's okay, Neptune. I think I might be able to handle a Quest by myself." Neptune shook her head, swinging her arms side to side.

"No! You're not ready for that yet!" Histoire landed ontop of Neptune's head.

"That may be… Fortunately, Noire's little sister, Uni, might be available. That child is more than willing to take on a Quest, especially since Noire will be busy tomorrow." Neptune crossed her arms, letting a hum. Compa put a finger on her chin.

"Why not, Nep-Nep?" IF nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure Gear is able to do this. He's grown a lot in the past few years." Frowning, Neptune looked to her brother, who was blissfully unaware of the turmoil in her sister's head. The boy's smile put Neptune at ease and the girl nodded.

"Alrighty then, I gotta call Nowa, the Lonely Heart of Lonestation, I've got some splainin to do." Compa and IF turned to Nepgear. Pulling out her phone, Neptune walked away as dialed Noire's number.

"Isn't that great Ge-Ge?" Nepgear nodded, determined.

"I won't let you down, everyone!" Nepgear pumped his arms. IF grinned.

"Yeah, you might be able to make a friend too." Nepgear froze, eyes widening.

"A-A friend?" Everyone watched as Nepgear turned around and dashed back into the elevator

"Ge-Ge, where are you going?"

"I-I have to prepare!" Neptune put her hands on her hips, biting her cheek.

* * *

On the next day, Nepgear climbed into his Gear-Wing while everyone stood around the plane. Neptune had called Noire, who called her back almost an hour later, already having a Quest ready. Now all Nepgear has to do is meet up with his partner at the beginning of the dungeon.

"Be safe, Ge-Ge!" Compa waved with both of her arms, hopping as she did so.

"Make sure to keep an eye on your surroundings!" IF raised hand, slightly waving it.

"Nep Jr., you better get stronger, or else I'll have to carry you again!" Nepgear smiled as Neptune cupped her hands over her mouth. Histoire waved at Nepgear, opening the hangar doors.

"Be careful, Nepgear." Once the door was open, Nepgear closed cockpit and turned on the Gear-Wing's engine.

"Thank you, everyone!" The Gear-Wing turned towards the open door, revving up. In a second, the plane blasted out of the hangar, leaving a strong gale of wind behind. As Nepgear slowly faded into the horizon, three glints of light passed by him, landing in the hangar. Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart touched down, turning into Noire, Blanc and Vert respectively.

"Was that your brother?" Neptune nodded as Noire pulled her hand through her hair. "Well, he's later." Patting Noire on the shoulder, Neptune grinned.

"No way, Early Heart! You just dropped of Mini-Noire too early." Noire glared at Neptune before shoving the girl's hand off of her. Blanc readjusted her hat.

"Hmph, so that's what the plane looks like now." Blanc looked at the Planeptunian sky as the hangar door closed. Vert stood next to her, putting her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Histoire floated away from the group, turning towards them.

"Now then, shall we start the summit?"

* * *

"..." Histoire's eyes twitched.

"Hey, Noire?! That was my power up!"

"Serves you right, that was for hitting me with that green shell."

"But I didn't mean too!"

"Blanc, I know this your game, but you don't need to carry me through the whole level."

"...I want to." Histoire facepalmed, sighing into her hand. As soon as the CPUs arrived, the girls immediately sat down in front of the TV and began playing games. This was the third game they played since they got here. Compa walked into the room, carrying a tray of tea while IF sat on the couch, playing a mobile app on her phone.

As they were clearing the level, a large crash coming from downstairs startled the party. Neptune sat up, looking around. Blanc bounced into the air, which Vert took the chance to slide under her so that the smaller girl would land on her lap. Noire stood up, ready to give out some orders. IF was unfazed, immersed in her game. Compa's tea nearly spilled, but the girl showed finesse in keeping balance. Histoire looked down.

"That came from Nepgear's lab." In an instant, Neptune stood up and ran towards the elevator, leaving everyone confused.

"Nepgear!" Curious, the CPUs watched as Histoire, IF and Compa followed the lavender haired girl. The CPUs looked at each other, then ran after Neptune. The girls ran through Nepgear's lab, stopping at the docking bay. Neptune burst through the door, gasping once she was inside.

"That's ironic." Blanc fixed her hat as she finished running. "A plane broke from flying." The Gear-Wing had returned, upside down and broken. The wings had snapped off and the main body of the plane was pierced through by the plane's supports. Electricity surged through plane, as the main battery and other important parts of the plane being revealed through the damage.

"No!" Neptune turned towards the hangar door until Histoire zipped in front of her face, tiny arms outstretched.

"Calm down, Neptune. Nepgear is most likely fine." Neptune narrowed her eyes.

"How can you say that without knowing?!" IF grabbed Neptune by the shoulder.

"Histoire's right. Nepgear told us that the Gear-Wing can only return here at his command." Noire turned to the side, covering her mouth as shs thought about the Nep siblings' blunders. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Uni! What about Uni?" Noire turned to Histoire, the same expression that Neptune had on her face. Histoire sighed and held out her hand, revealing a small rectangular hologram. The hologram revealed the dungeon that Noire had picked out the CPU Candidates and that Uni and Nepgear were in the midst of fighting an Epsilon and a horde of smaller monsters.

 _"You jerk! EX Multi Blaster!" An energy blast was fired at a robot's face, but the monster immediately tried to move out of the way._

"That's Uni!" Noire shoved Neptune aside as she watched the energy blast zoom towards Epsilon. "No, don't you dare move to the side! Take her attack!"

 _"Easy!" Dashing out of the pile of monsters, Nepgear jumped over to the robot's face, his legs together._

"Nep-Nep, that's Ge-Ge!" Compa watched in awe as Nepgear pursued the monster. IF crossed her arms, a grin on her face while Neptune balled her hands together, eyes trained on her brother.

 _"Take this!" The boy dropkicked the robot back into the energy beam, the metallic opponent taking the full impact of the attack._

 _"_ _ **Con…"**_ _The monster dropped to one knee, appearing to breathe heavily before vanishing. Nepgear frowned upon the monster's disappearing._

"Yeah, there we go! That's how you do it, Nep Jr.!" Neptune thrusted her arm into the air when Histoire frowned.

"I'm afraid I have to cut your celebration, but that was recorded three minutes ago." Histoire closed the hologram to reveal another one. "This one is live."

 _"I think we found our monster…" Uni readied her rifle. Nepgear turned on his sword as well, the purple blade humming. "From what it said, I bet it's safe to say that this is King Pac, and the other monster was most likely Epsilon."_

Noire and Neptune swallowed, eyes trained on their siblings. Blanc and Vert had come up, pulling chairs for people to sit down on. However, only IF, Compa, Blanc and Vert sat down. Both Neptune and Noire were too focused on their siblings to sit down.

 _"That shell looks tough…" Nepgear held his weapon with hands, his feet planted on the ground. "I'll ke-"_

 _ **"PAC!"**_ _The King Pac dropped onto its stomach and began spinning. Uni aimed for its head but the monster's spinning began to pick up, making it harder for her to shoot it._

 _Suddenly, the monster zoomed towards Uni._

"Uni, dodge!" Noire nearly punched Neptune in the face, but the girl ducked out of the way.

 _"Wha-!? How can it even do that!?" Nepgear sidestepped into the way and used his sword to obstruct the monster's advance._

"Nep Jr.! You got this!" IF gritted her teeth while Compa covered her eyes.

 _"Argh! Uni move!" Uni ran out of the way as Nepgear's legs gave out, the monster rammed into Nepgear and sent him crashing into the platform's railing. "Gah!" Nepgear's sword flew out of his hand as he bounced against the railing. The boy slumped over. The sound of King Pac's shell grinding against the floor got louder and louder. Glancing to the side, Nepgear saw his sword sliding further and further away from his location._

"Gear, move out of the way!"

 _Nepgear kicked off the railing and crouched in the air, facing the direction of sword._

 _"Nepgear!" Sounds of a rifle firing rang out as King Pac crashed into Nepgear, sending him hurtling over the edge of the platform. Nepgear's cry of pain was silenced by a splash of water._

"NEPGEAR!" Neptune shoved Noire out of the way as the other CPU ran towards the hangar door.

"Move it, Neptune! Uni needs me!" Neptune and Noire pushed and shoved each other, trying to open the door first.

"Quiet, Careless Heart! My brother needs help!" Blanc clapped her hands together, catching the desperate duo's attention. Vert pointed to the hologram.

"Nep-Nep, Nowa… look." Terrified, Neptune and Noire rushed over to the front, shoving Vert onto Blanc in the process.

 _Nepgear, doused in water as he sat down and favored his leg, fired a charge shot at King Pac as it dropped to its stomach. As the monster was blasted into the air, Uni aimed for its stomach._

" _Take this! EX Multi Blaster!" Uni's energy blast shot through the monster's body, yelping quietly as it disintegrated. Once the monster vanished, Uni pulled out her disk and dropped onto her rear next to Nepgear, who had fallen onto his back because of the recoil of the charge shot._

 _ **ALL CLEAR!**_

 _Sighing in relief, Uni dropped onto her side, as Nepgear basked in the sun, trying to get some of his clothes dry._

"Yes!" Neptune and Noire clasped their hands, cheering. Histoire shook her head, smiling as Compa hugged IF while the latter gave a thumbs up. Vert smiled and Blanc nodded her head.

"Now that your fears are gone, can we start the summit?" Noire and Neptune nodded. Sighing in relief, Histoire turned to Blanc and Vert. "Alright you two, the floor is yours." Everyone turned to Blanc and Vert.

"Blanc? Vert? You two had a reason to have a summit?" The two looked at each other, smiling and holding hands.

"Well…" Blanc scratched the back of her head. "It's more of an announcement." The girls looked at each other, until Vert pulled Blanc into an affectionate hug, the smaller girl giving a peace sign.

"Blanc and I are engaged!" Silence. Histoire floated over to Blanc and Vert, smiling over them.

"I am happy for you two." The couple happily took Histoire's blessing as everyone else had small white circles for eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"


	5. Fears

**Chapter 5: Fears**

* * *

"Not now…" Neptune watched as her brother glared at the wedding protesters, angered both over them trying to ruin Blanc and Vert's wedding and ruining Uni's dress. Uni stood up, confusion on her face, as she tried to wipe off some of the ink that was blasted onto her clothes.

"What are you…?" Neptune crossed her arms and closed her eyes. " _Is this the day? The day that Nep Jr. will be able to use HDD?"_

"Not ever…"

Neptune glanced upwards, sensing the presence of a Sharicite, that was similar to her own in. As she had felt, a small purple descended towards Nepgear's palm. Neptune's eyes widened. Once the Sharicite was in his hand, the Candidate lowered his arm shoulder level, eyes glowing from the Sharicite's power and his flowing from the feedback of holding the crystal. Neptune watched Uni step back, surprise visible on her face.

Clenching her fist, Neptune knew. From the years of training, the years the girl spent taking care of Nepgear, the years she spent protecting him, loving him and caring for him, Neptune knew that Nepgear could use HDD without harm.

Smiling proudly, Neptune reached a hand out to Nepgear as the boy thrusted the gem towards his heart. As the Sharicite touched Nepgear's chest, Neptune gave him her signature peace sign.

"Go get em', Nep Jr.!"

" _ **Not in this lifetime!"**_ Nepgear was engulfed in the pillar of light for the first- soon to be countless- time. As the pillar began to create a draft, Neptune could faintly see a continuous flash from where Green Heart and White Heart were. Once the pillar reversed it's direction and began to ball itself up, Neptune noticed Histoire out of the corner of her eye.

"Nepgear…" Histoire floated towards the pillar, worry in her voice. Confident, Neptune caught the tiny girl in her hands, pushing her behind the CPU.

"Might wanna be careful." Despite Histoire's concern, Neptune was positive that everything would be fine. Also, she could brag to everyone that her baby brother reached HDD first out of the four! She couldn't wait!

The ball sprouted four triangular wings, the upper two larger than the lower. The wings extended, causing the energy ball to dissipate and revealing Nepgear's HDD form as the CPU floated into the air. Nepgear's HDD build was petite compared to her brother's normal stature. Also, the CPU form was clad in a white bodysuit, revealing Nepgear's feminine curves. As Neptune gazed upon her brother's transformation, which happened to be female, Uni was more concerned about the HDD's bust and gender.

"Why does Nepgear's HDD form have breasts?!" Uni guestured to Nepgear's body with both of her hands. "Actually, why is Nepgear a _girl_?!" Walking up her brother's closest friend, Neptune patted Uni on the shoulder. Histoire floated in front of Uni, holding up a finger.

"HDD can create vast differences between a CPU's Mortal and Goddess form. For example," Histoire gestured to Neptune. "Normally, Neptune is a bubbly idiot." Pouting, Neptune leaned closer to Histoire, but the tome fairy ignored her. "However in HDD, Neptune is calm and mature." Blushing, Neptune caught the tome fairy and pulled her close. Sighing, Histoire shrugged her shoulders. "Case in point." Everyone returned their attention to Nepgear as she straightened her back and opened her eyes, revealing her light blue irises with power symbols within them.

" _ **...Purple Sister, transformation complete."**_ _Purple Sister raised her hand into the air, a white gunblade three times the size of Uni's rifle._ " _ **You horrible people… interrupting such a beautiful congregation…"**_ Purple Sister swung her gunblade towards the 'terrorists', pointing the muzzle of the gun portion at them. " _ **I will not let you ruin it!"**_

The nerds tried to talk to Purple Sister, but the goddess immediately pulled her gunblade back, glaring at the mob of perverts.

" _ **Slash Wave!"**_ After blasting the nerds out of the church, Purple Sister turned to Mina, allowing her to finish the wedding and watched White Heart and Green Heart make their seal of vows with a kiss.

Smiling, Purple Sister touched down, dematerializing her weapon and looked at Neptune and Uni. Waving at them, Purple Sister took a step towards them, only to widen her eyes and flinch. Clenching her heart, Purple Sister was engulfed in a flash of light, fading to reveal Nepgear. Gritting his teeth, the boy reached a weak, shaking arm towards Neptune and Uni. Neptune ran forward, terror in her heart, as she saw Nepgear fall with a pained smile on his face.

"Nepgear?!" Noire caught Uni as she tripped while running over to Nepgear. Neptune dropped to her knees, ignoring her dress, and lifted Nepgear to a sitting position. The boy was breathing heavily and sweated profusely.

"Nep Jr.?!" Neptune touched Nepgear's forehead, pulling her hand back when she felt his forehead. "He's burning!" Clenching her teeth, Neptune picked up her brother bridal-style and turned to Histoire and Compa. When Histoire made eye contact with Neptune, she could see the fear in the CPU's eyes. Compa cleared a pathway as Historie guided Neptune out of the church, towards Lowee's Basilicom.

* * *

"Histy, what happened?" Histoire lowered her hand, a magic circle fading over Nepgear's unconscious body. The tome fairy sighed.

"Nepgear activated HDD too soon." Neptune stood up, eyes wide.

"What?! But you said that it would take three years for Nepgear to safely use HDD!" Histoire shook her head. Compa and IF walked into the room, the former carrying a bucket of water with a cold press and the latter stood guard near the door.

"I said theoretically." Neptune pressed her lips together as Compa wrung out the press and gently placed it on top of Nepgear's forehead. "Fortunately, Nepgear had trained sufficiently enough that he did not damage his existence. He will not die." Everyone in the room sighed in relief. "However, Nepgear will be vulnerable until he regains consciousness." Histoire gripped her dress. "If he does not, it is possible that either his mind or body will dematerialize, turning him into a form of monster." Neptune put a hand to her chest, curling her fist against it.

"I'll watch Nepgear." Histoire turned to Neptune, concerned.

"Are you sure? This is your close friend's wedding after all." Neptune shook her head as Compa wiped Nepgear's face.

"Blanc and Vert will understand." IF nodded.

"They have. I already told them the situation, although Blanc is more cautious about the twins' safety now." Neptune gave IF a thumbs up.

"Iffy, you're awesome!" Grinning, IF turned to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Compa. Let's get some dinner." Compa whipped her head towards IF, tears in her eyes.

"B-But Ge-Ge…" IF shook her head.

"Nep will take care of him, so let's get something to eat so that she can eat later. We could also bring something for Nepgear to eat later." Nodding, Compa patted Nepgear on the shoulder.

"Please get better, Ge-Ge." Compa hugged Neptune before leaving the room. Histoire watched as Neptune sat down next to Nepgear's bedside, staring sorrowful at him.

"I don't get it, Histy." Neptune stroked her brother's head, brushing stray hairs out of the way. "We trained Nep Jr. so that this wouldn't happen, so why did it?" Histoire put a hand over Neptune's.

"Neptune, I understand how terrified you must feel, but you must accept that these things can happen." Neptune squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears. "In order to prevent Nepgear from causing further harm to himself, I've placed a seal on his HDD form until he's recovered to full strength." Wiping her her eyes, Neptune nodded.

"Thanks Histy... I'm such a terrible sister to let this happen to my little brother." A weak hand latched itself onto Neptune's arm.

"You're not… bad." Neptune opened her eyes to see Nepgear struggling to sit up.

"Nepgear!? What are you-" When Neptune tried to help Nepgear back down, the boy fought back by grabbing onto his sister's arm.

"You're the greatest sister I could ever ask for!" Neptune was stunned as Nepgear coughed painfully, taking a deep breath and relaxing himself on the bed frame.

"Nepgear…" Histoire nodded and quietly left the room, giving the siblings some alone time.

"You didn't do anything wrong! I just… wasn't ready to handle HDD is all." Neptune shook her head, but Nepgear nodded his.

'Are you sure that you're all right as rain?" Nepgear chuckled as he leaned against Neptune.

"I'm right as rain, sis." Nepgear then pushed Neptune off of her chair. "Now go have some fun, I'll be fine." When Neptune tried to protest, Compa entered the room, a plate of food in her hands. "Go Neptune." Looking at Nepgear's smiling face once more, Neptune nodded. Hugging Nepgear one last time, Neptune left the room, hearing her stomach rumble as she closed the door.

"Ah… I really am hungry…" Neptune looked at the door, hearing Compa and Nepgear chat. Smiling, Neptune skipped down the hallway, humming a song as she left.

* * *

"Mmm~" Neptune stuffed her mouth with cake. After having dinner, Neptune filled a plate with dessert and rushed over to Nepgear's room, finding that he was able to move from the bed to the table nearby. Leaving the sweets with her brother, Neptune returned to find that dessert table had restocked, causing the CPU to jump for joy.

As she was stuffing her face, Neptune caught Uni at the CPU's table, glancing around. Reminding herself of how close Uni was to Nepgear, Neptune guessed that she was looking for her brother. The CPU watched as Noire tried to console her little sister, who had changed into a gray dress since her black one was ruined. At that moment, Neptune spotted Nepgear walked through the door, exhausted and unstable. As her brother leaned against the door to catch his breath, Neptune grinned like a cat and bounded over to the Lastation siblings.

"Hey, Nowa~!" Catching Noire's attention, and by extension, Uni's, Neptune stood next the raven haired CPUs.

"Don't call me that! …Anyways, what do you want?" Noire redirected her attention Uni.

"The dessert table is gonna be restocked! Come on, we gotta get some more delish sweeties!" Pausing to look at Uni, Neptune saw Nepgear open the door as he tried to move forward. "Uni, guess what?"

"...What?" Uni followed Neptune's gaze to find the person she had been looking for this whole time. "Nepgear…" Taking this chance, Neptune pulled Noire towards the dessert table, leaving Uni alone.

"Hey, let me go!" Ignoring Lonely Heart, Neptune watched Uni walked over to Nepgear, who was heading towards the punch bowl, parched from his lack of energy and the heat from the room. "Did you not hear me?" Neptune put a finger up to her mouth. "What are you…? ...Oh." Neptune and Noire sat down as Uni asked Nepgear to pour her some punch, which after that the two walked out to an open balcony. "Hey, Neptune?"

"Hmm?" Neptune had gotten up and picked a plate, filling with cakes and other treats.

"Do you think that they'll be really close?" Neptune hummed to herself, finding that Uni was a great friend for Nepgear, so much that she didn't mind him leaving so often to see her. "I mean, Uni's been talking about Nepgear a lot lately..."

"Hey, enough of the heavy stuff!" Neptune pointed her fork at Noire. "Now let's eat some cake!" Noire blushed a deep red as she pushed herself away.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Suddenly, the room shook lightly as the sound of HDD activating and Nepgear's scream erupted through the room. Dropping her fork, Neptune activated HDD and dashed over to the balcony, causing the other CPUs to do the same.

Once at the balcony, Purple Heart heard Uni call out to Nepgear, but could not find them anywhere. Glancing at the ground, Purple Heart found Nepgear's hairclip on the ground. Picking it up, Purple Heart clenched it tightly.

"And I thought I could trust her…" Standing up, Purple Heart looked around, searching high and low for any sign of Nepgear or Uni. A pillar of light caught her eyes as she found Nepgear and Uni lying in the patch of Forsalis Flora that Vert had brought for Blanc. Seeing the honest look on Uni's face, and the surprised one on Nepgear, stopped Purple Heart in her tracks. Instantly regretting her anger, Purple Heart watched as Uni lie down next to Nepgear and the two stayed there. That faded anger turned into growing tension. The goddess gripped her brother's hair-clip tighter.

"So that's where they went…" Suddenly, Black Heart was next to her, stars in her eyes.

"Uni finally gained HDD…" Purple Heart raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you're noticing?" The CPU could hear Black Heart scoff and the sound of her heels scratching against the stone as she turned around.

"Who Uni loves is not my business," Purple Heart froze at the word love. Although she had accepted Uni as Nepgear's close friend, maybe even a sibling-friend. She didn't even once think of her being romantically involved with Nepgear. "You should too. After all, Nepgear can't be by himself forever." Purple Heart gritted her teeth, because she knew what Black Heart actually meant, and it stung her. It stung her so much that she might have an actual allergic reaction because the sting was so painful it _gave her the allergy_.

Purple Heart knew that she had to let Nepgear go.

"Hm…" Staring at the frozen lake, Purple Heart heard Black Heart walk away while another one walked up to her.

"Hey." Relief washed over as her as White Heart's voice reached her ears. "Don't be so uptight about it." White Heart patted Purple Heart on the back, a small grin on her face. "Nepgear's growing up. It's natural. Tell ya what." Purple Heart made eye contact with White Heart. Vert and I are going on our honeymoon and Mina's going on a forced vacation. Can you do me a favor and watch over the twins for me?" Remembering that both Rom and Ram were still children, Purple Heart realized that White Heart was trying to cheer her up. The CPU nodded, a small smile growing in her face.

"You don't mind if I teach them new pranks?" White Heart scratched the back of her head and sighed.

"Just don't teach them anything outrageous." Purple Heart giggled as White Heart out a fist and the CPUs bumps fists together.

"No promises." Suddenly, Green Heart's voice came from behind Purple Heart and White Heart.

"We're going to have a child~!" Purple Heart nearly fell forward as White Heart scratched her rosy red cheek.

"... Vert wants me to have the kid…" Purple Heart chuckled, patting her close friend on the back.

"Good luck with that." Purple Heart watched as Uni and Nepgear stood up, hand in hand.

"Yeah…" The CPU of Planeptune pressed Nepgear's hairclip against her chest, an empty feeling filling her heart. Quietly, White Heart narrowed her eyes and turned around, entering the Basilicom and leaving Purple Heart to stare at her little brother's happiness.


	6. A Family's Nest

**Chapter 6: A Family's Nest**

* * *

"I'm going out!" Nepgear, in his new jacket that Compa made for him, ran towards the elevator. Histoire turned towards the hallway as Nepgear passed by.

"Take care!" Nepgear slowed to a halt and back up to the room Histoire was in, waving at her before running towards the elevator once more. Hitting the button to call the elevator, Nepgear fiddled with his fingers while waiting. Reaching for his phone, Nepgear began to scroll through his phone, oblivious to Neptune creeping up on him. Hopping into the air, Neptune wrapped her arms around her brother, nuzzling her head into the back of his head.

"Hiya, Nep Jr.!" Nepgear smiled as he carried his sister in a piggyback.

"Oh hey, sis! What's up?" Neptune's mouth curled up, imitating a cat's mouth.

"Are ya gonna fly to Blanc's place?" The boy nodded.

"Yes, Uni and the twins are going on a picnic." Neptune's grin grew larger.

"Take me to Lowee! I don't wanna work!" Nepgear chuckled as the elevator door opened.

"I don't think Histoire would be too happy about that…" When the boy tried to put his sister down, Neptune tightened her grip on her brother. "Too bad, Nep Jr.! You got yourself a partner for this mission!" Nepgear scratched his cheek as he carried Neptune into the elevator.

"It's not really a mission…" Nepgear put down his sister as the elevator went down to his lab.

* * *

Sitting down in the pilot seat, Nepgear started the Gear-Wing with his sister swinging her legs around.

"Hey, Nepgear. You can go HDD now, so why don't you fly by yourself?" Nepgear shook his head.

"Yes, I could." Suddenly, the boy's eyes lit up with excitement as his plane rose into the air. "But I won't ever get to experience the awesome feeling of flying a plane, or any form of vehicle, like a robot!" Neptune sweatdropped.

"But what about stuff like fuel and the environment?" Nepgear put his hands at his sides and held his head high.

"Oh, Neptune… The Gear-Wing is solar-powered and doesn't release any exhaust!" Neptune tilted her head.

"But what about the little tail thing that your plane leaves behind?" Nepgear smiled.

"That's just the power source! I made it so that the engine leaves behind a trail of light in order to make it look cooler, so it's purely decorative." Neptune smiled as her brother babbled on about his plane while piloting. "Ah, we're here!" Neptune blinked her eyes as the Gear-Wing landed in front of Lowee's Basilicom.

"Wait, that fast?!" Nepgear grinned.

"I've optimized the Gear-Wing's engine, so now I can fly around as fast as Vert in HDD! Well… maybe a little slower than that, but I'd like to think that it's just as fast." Nepgear pushed a button and opened the cockpit.

"Coolio! That sounds totally rad, Nep Jr.!" Nepgear gave Neptune a peace sign. "Alright, thanks for the ride!" Neptune hopped out of the Gear-Wing, waving at her brother as she landed on the ground.

"Nepgear!" Neptune turned around to see Uni, Rom and Ram running towards the plane. As Uni passed by Neptune, the girl stared at the black-haired Candidate, who had become her brother's girlfriend. Nepgear reached out and pulled Rom and Ram into plane while Uni climbed onto wing of the plane. Neptune watched as Uni grabbed onto Nepgear's hand, staring into each other's eyes. After a minute, the lovers blushed and Nepgear continued to pull Uni into the plane. Frowning, Neptune shook her head. Reminding herself of Nepgear's relationship to Uni, Neptune closed her eyes as the Gear-Wing's cockpit closed.

"Oi." The Gear-Wing rose into the air and flew away as Neptune turned around, confronting Blanc, closed book in her hand. "I had a feeling you'd be here." Neptune scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe… I was bored, so I had Nepgear take me here." Nodding her head, Blanc turned around, walking into the Basilicom.

* * *

Blanc led Neptune to the living quarters, where Vert and Peashy, Blanc and Vert's daughter, were playing _Super P-ko Bros._!

"Ah! It's Neptuna!" Peashy left her momma and over to Neptune, who steps back as Peashy raises her fist, covered in her giant paw glove.

"P-P-ko…" Peashy threw herself at Neptune.

"P-Punch!" Uppercutting Neptune, Peashy sent the CPU flying away out sheer strength. Neptune landed on her back, eyes blank. "Yeah, I did it!" Peashy hopped onto Neptune's stomach, waking her up. "Neptuna's so weak~!" Peashy giggled and bounced on Neptune until Blanc picked her up.

"Peashy… I told you not punch everyone you meet." The child and held her mommy tightly. Vert walked over to Neptune and helped the girl up.

"I apologize about that…" Neptune smiled and stood up, poking Peashy on the nose.

"Just you wait, P-ko. I'll sidestep your attack next time!" Blanc handed Peashy to Vert.

"I need to talk to Neptune for a bit." Nodding, Vert kissed Blanc on the cheek and raised Peashy over her shoulder.

"Come, Peashy. Mommy Blanc has some work to do." Peashy pouted as Vert tickled her with her nose.

"Kay… Momma Bert?" Vert melted as her daughter called out her.

"What is it~?" Peashy raised her arms into the air.

"I wanna make a Snow Mommy!" Vert giggled, leaving the room.

"Of course~! We'll make the best Snow Blanc the world has ever seen!"

"Even better than Auntie Roam?!" Vert giggled again.  
"Peashy, it's not Auntie Roam, it's Auntie Rom _and_ Auntie Ram."

"Oooooh!" The door closed behind them, leaving Blanc and Neptune by themselves. Walking over to the sofa, Blanc picked up a tangerine from the basket in front of her, putting her book at the far end of the coffee table.

"So, did you really come here because you're bored?" Neptune tilted her head.

"Whatcha blabbering about. Blanc?" After she finished peeling the fruit, Blanc placed the fruit on the table, turning to look at Neptune dead in the eye.

"Or did you want to size up your brother's girlfriend?" Neptune flinched, a drop of sweat rolling down her face.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Blanc crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Don't give me that bullcrap, Neptune!" Pointing a finger at Neptune, Blanc frowned at the girl. "You're overprotective, Neptune. And you have Empty Nest Syndrome!" Neptune stepped backwards, raising a hand to defend her from Blanc's accusation.

"Empty Nest Syndrome?!" Blanc nodded.

"Yes. Since, Nepgear has grown up is able to fend himself now. You're feeling the emptiness of Nepgear leaving your nest." Neptune waved her hands and shook her head.

"You're not talking right, Blanc! I'm just here so Noire can feel jealous about being a Lonel-" Blanc slammed her fist against the table, smashing the peeled tangerine.

"Cut the crap! Noire can't be your excuse!" Silent, Neptune glared at the ground, mouth quivering. "You selfish prick! Think about others with your idiot of a brain, damn you!" The CPU of Planeptune gripped the ends of her jacket. "I've noticed how you look at Uni, and I don't want you to ruin Nepgear's life by ripping apart his relationship with that girl _and_ straining yours." Neptune lowered her head even further, her hair covering her eyes. Letting out a sigh, Blanc wiped her hand with a tissue and picked up her book, having finished saying what she wanted.

"..." Blanc flipped through her book, ignoring Neptune as the girl shook side to side. "Bl-Bl-" Blanc closed her book, putting aside and turned to Neptune. The girl finally raised her head, tears flowing from her eyes. "Blanc!" Neptune ran over to the CPU of Lowee, burying her face into the girl's lap. Sighing, Blanc stroked Neptune's head.

"That's it…"

"Wh-When I learned that Nepgear could die at any moment… I was afraid." Blanc nodded. "And then he gets kidnapped… What was I supposed to do?" Neptune continued to cry into Blanc's lap, who quietly waited for the girl to finish. Once Neptune was done, the girl raised her head and Blanc handed her a tissue. Blowing her nose, Neptune wiped her tears dry with another tissue.

"Neptune, even if Nepgear grows up, he'll always be your baby brother. No matter what." Blanc patted Neptune on the back. "Nepgear will never leave your side, since he loves spoiling you with tea and attention. Even though he has a girlfriend, Nepgear still loves to spend time with you." Neptune's eyes widened, realizing that Nepgear barely argued or complained about her going with him to Lowee to pick up Uni and the twins. Smiling, Neptune turned to Blanc, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Blanc." Blanc smirked.

"Unless… Nepgear decides to get married, move out and have kids." Neptune gasped at the thought and stood up.

'What?! But Nep Jr. wouldn't… Does he even want kids?!" As Neptune freaked out, Peashy ran into the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Peashy hopped into her mommy's lap, causing Blanc to grunt against her daughter's uncontrolled strength.

"What is it, Peashy?" The girl pointed at the door.

"Look at the Snow Mommy me and Momma Bert made!" A small smile on her face, Blanc put the girl down.

"Alright, let's go." As Peashy cheered, Blanc turned to Neptune. "Hey, Neptune. If you want, you can have lunch with us." Peashy pulled Blanc towards the door.

"Come on, Mommy!" Neptune watched Peashy drag Blanc out the door, the duo slowly turning into Neptune and Nepgear, wearing the clothes he wore when he was born, doing the exact same thing. Shaking her head and slapping her face, Neptune cupped her hands over her mouth.

"You're super awesome, Blanc! Could you also tell Histy that I'm here?" As she heard the fading growl from one of her closest friends, Neptune's phone began to ring. Pulling out her phone, Neptune found Nepgear's name on the Caller ID.

"Hello, Neptune?"

"Heya, Nep Jr.! Wassup?" Neptune smiled as she heard her brother's voice. In the background, the CPU could hear Uni crying out in the background while Ram laughed.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't being made to play _Super P-ko Bros._ with Peashy." Suddenly, Blanc's voice came from outside.

"Hey, Neptune! Hurry the hell up!"

"Blanc, not in front of Peashy!"

"Hurry~!" Neptune smiled.

"Don't worry, my adorable little brother. Your big ol' sis is as Nep as ever!" Grinning from ear to ear, Neptune pulled the phone away from her ear. "I gotta fly, Nep Jr.! Lunch is calling!"

"Wait, I'm the one who flys a pl-" Putting her phone, Neptune patted her stomach and ran out of the room. There a large Neptune-esque smile on her face. "Alright girls! Where's my food?"

* * *

 _Family - Fin_


End file.
